


Di mille miliardi di luci

by Trixie_7



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Laze
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 13:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11336376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixie_7/pseuds/Trixie_7
Summary: [Linda/Maze (DrMaze, Laze), 02x18, ma non ci sono riferimenti specifici alla trama]Per questo era solita segnare la pelle di Linda con i denti e con le unghie. Perché sulla Terra il tempo scorre, scorre, scorre e non si ferma - avrebbe guarito i graffi sulla schiena di Linda.Era Linda a portare i segni del tempo, ma era Maze a reggere il peso dei secoli.«Quanti anni hai?» le aveva chiesto una notte, Linda, stesa nuda accanto a lei.Maze aveva guardato il soffitto, le aveva stretto una mano. «Non lo so» aveva sussurrato, spaventata. Non lo sapeva né lo avrebbe mai saputo.Non aveva mai contato gli anni che passavano. E come avrebbe potuto? Non esistevano, gli anni, da dove veniva, no, l’Inferno era eterno e il tempo, lì, non esiste. E tutto è come è sempre stato.Ma Linda aveva le rughe intorno agli occhi e i primi capelli bianchi.





	Di mille miliardi di luci

 

 

  
  


   
   
   
   
 

Perché ho scoperto che qui in questa città,  
le luci brillano persino più intense,  
ma lanciano le ombre più scure che io conosca.2

   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
_Di Linda adorava soprattutto i segni del tempo. Le rughe intorno agli occhi e i primi capelli bianchi. Li venerava, Maze, e venerava l’indelebile marchio del trascorrere del tempo._  
_Per questo era solita segnare la pelle di Linda con i denti e con le unghie. Perché sulla Terra il tempo scorre, scorre, scorre e non si ferma - avrebbe guarito i graffi sulla schiena di Linda._  
_Era Linda a portare i segni del tempo, ma era Maze a reggere il peso dei secoli._  
_«Quanti anni hai?» le aveva chiesto una notte, Linda, stesa nuda accanto a lei._  
_Maze aveva guardato il soffitto, le aveva stretto una mano. «Non lo so» aveva sussurrato, spaventata. Non lo sapeva né lo avrebbe mai saputo._  
_Non aveva mai contato gli anni che passavano. E come avrebbe potuto? Non esistevano, gli anni, da dove veniva, no, l’Inferno era eterno e il tempo, lì, non esiste. E tutto è come è sempre stato._  
_Ma Linda aveva le rughe intorno agli occhi e i primi capelli bianchi._  
_E Maze non riusciva a trattenersi dal baciare il corpo di Linda in adorazione._  
_Bocca. Collo. Seno. Addome. Gambe._  
_Sapeva essere delicata, Maze._  
_Ma, Linda lo sapeva, Maze non aspettava altro che il momento giusto per morderla, inaspettatamente, cogliendo Linda alla sprovvista, i muscoli rilassati e il respiro appena affannato per l’eccitazione._  
_Quella notte, Maze morse il fianco di Linda e Linda gemette e sussultò._  
_Le piaceva Maze, oh, quanto le piaceva Maze._  
   
 

***

   
   
Nel momento in cui le sue nocche colpirono il naso di Tom Hyman, realizzò di aver esagerato.  
Era caldo e viscido e rosso, il sangue sulle sue mani.  
Hyman si portò una mano al volto, la ritrasse. Ora anche le sue dita erano ricoperte di sangue.  
«Stupida puttana!»  
Linda gli tirò un altro pugno.  
E, _ah,_ ora sì, che aveva esagerato.  
Ma quell’idiota non aveva fatto altro che tormentarla per mesi e mesi. Linda non poteva muovere un solo passo nel cortile della scuola senza che quel figlio di papà di Hyman non le urlasse oscenità, dicendole dove avrebbe dovuto mettere le sue _delicate manine_.  
Ecco dove gliele aveva messe, Linda, dritte in faccia, due pugni così ben assestati che si convinse subito dell’esistenza della cosiddetta _fortuna del principiante_. Questo oppure aveva un talento naturale per il pugilato, Linda non ne era sicura.  
Ma se lo meritava, Hyman. Per tutte le volte che le aveva messo le mani addosso, sul sedere, sui fianchi, intrappolandola tra sé e il muro del corridoio della scuola, così vicino che Linda si sentiva soffocare, quando lui le scostava una ciocca di capelli dal volto e le diceva come quelle labbra sarebbero state ben più utili per altre attività che non quella di rispondere sempre alle domande dell’insegnante.  
Oh, Dio, cosa aveva fatto?  
Era una studentessa modello, Linda. Lavorava sodo, ogni giorno, ogni ora, senza mai stancarsi, consapevole che si stava giocando la sua unica possibilità di fuga da quella che, fino a quel momento, era stata la sua vita. Difficile. Schifosamente difficile.  
Suo padre non c’era mai.  
O, peggio, c’era, ma senza esserci davvero. Era parte dell’arredamento, come un mobile o un tavolino, una presenza consueta, di cui non ci si rende mai davvero conto se non quando ci si sbatte contro, magari di notte, con la luce spenta.  
Linda si era persino abituata all’odore di alcol e vomito. Ormai non sentiva più niente, non vedeva più niente.  
Sua madre diceva a chiunque che suo marito era affetto da una grave malattia, incurabile, che lo costringeva a letto notte e giorno, quasi paralizzato, a malapena capace di parlare. Il che, per l’infante Linda, corrispondeva alla verità.  
Ma poi Linda era cresciuta e aveva capito.  
Suo padre era dipendente dall’alcol, ecco quanto, e sua madre, invece di aiutarlo, non faceva che assicurarsi che avesse sempre una bottiglia a portata di mano. _Non voglio farlo agitare_ , diceva, _ho già abbastanza problemi cui pensare._  
E, su questo, Linda non poteva dissentire. Sua madre lavorava sodo per potersi permettere quella piccola casa alla periferia di Los Angeles. Ai suoi occhi, sua madre era instancabile, era grandiosa, da bambina la credeva dotata di poteri soprannaturali. Faceva due, talvolta tre lavori e, spesso, si offriva come donna delle pulizie o baby-sitter occasionale.  
Ora, per fortuna, poteva concedersi qualche ora di riposo durante la giornata e, nonostante continuasse a badare ai bambini altrui, oltre a svolgere un lavoro part-time come cameriera (sei mattine a settimana), non c’era più bisogno di un secondo o di un terzo lavoro. I fratelli di Linda avevano iniziato a lavorare da qualche anno e, insieme, potevano assicurarsi che la piccola di casa potesse continuare a studiare, senza che le mancasse nulla.  
Loro, i suoi fratelli, non erano mai stati molto brillanti, a scuola.  
Perciò, quando era nata, un paio d’anni prima che suo padre lasciasse che l’alcolismo prendesse il sopravvento su di lui, nessuno si aspettava che avrebbe brillato quanto a intelligenza. Per questo, guardandola, sua nonna rimase incredibilmente sollevata che fosse carina, oh, così carina con quei riccioli biondi e il nasino delicato.  
«Le belle ragazze» diceva, «non hanno difficoltà a sposarsi. E a trovare un marito con il portafogli gonfio. E, se non lo ama, può sempre divorziare dopo un paio di anni e farsi mantenere».  
Linda non solo non aveva deluso le aspettative, ma le aveva persino superate: era intelligente e questo le garantiva la possibilità di un futuro diverso, un futuro splendente, nella grande città, circondata da luci che non sarebbero mai riuscite a brillare quanto lei.  
E lei, Linda Martin, diciassette anni, la vita pronta a schiudersi davanti a lei, le aveva frantumate tutte.  
Due pugni, ecco cose era bastato, un battito di ciglia e diciassette anni di aspettative e preparazione erano cadute a pezzi.  
   
 

***  
 

   
Talvolta, Mazikeen si chiedeva quale differenza ci fosse tra lei e quelle anime che, per necessità cosmica, si ritrovava a torturare.  
Come funzionava, esattamente? C’era stato, eoni e eoni prima, uno stadio primordiale in cui le essenze di ogni individuo vennero smistate da Dio e da sua moglie, stabilendo chi sarebbe diventato un essere umano, chi un angelo e chi un demone?  
Oppure erano sempre stati diversi, fin dal concepimento, angeli e demoni e umani? O magari erano sempre esistiti?  
Ma no, per quanto raro fosse, alcuni angeli e alcuni demoni erano morti e, se qualcosa può morire, allora deve essere necessariamente nato. O non potrebbe morire, sarebbe eterno. Ciò che è eterno, _davvero_ eterno, non può nascere né morire, le aveva spiegato Lucifer e, nell’Universo in cui vivevano, solo due cose erano a _tutti_ gli effetti eterne: i suoi genitori.  
Ma Maze aveva sempre così tante domande.  
Era ossessionata dalla sua identità. Chi era?  
E perché… _le cose_ erano… _così_?  
Lucifer la trovava insopportabile e, se un qualsiasi altro demone lo avesse infastidito a tal punto, non avrebbe esitato ad assegnarlo alla tortura della pece bollente. Tutti i demoni odiavano la pece bollente. Si attacca alle ali e al corpo e puzza. Più del resto dell’Inferno.  
No, a nessuno piaceva la pece bollente.  
Non che facesse poi differenza, essere assegnato a questo o a quel compito. L’Inferno faceva schifo. L’Inferno era una lordura.  
Per questo i demoni trovavano gioia e soddisfazione nella tortura. Perché potevano mondare tutto quello schifo, potevano punire e fare giustizia e restituire agli esseri umani quel dolore che in vita avevano provocato. Sentivano di avere uno scopo, un nobile scopo, nella tortura. Sentivano di avere un posto, per quanto scomodo, nella gerarchia di necessità universale.  
E quando, infine, Dio cacciò sua moglie nell’Inferno, oh, se ci fossero state campane in quella landa desolata, Lucifer le avrebbe suonate tutte, dalla prima all’ultima, personalmente.  
Punire la madre di Lucifer? Ogni singolo demone aspirava e anelava a quell’onore.  
Ma, naturalmente, toccò a Maze.  
C’era qualcosa, in lei, che la rendeva diversa da tutti gli altri demoni e Lucifer lo sapeva. Non era qualcosa che Maze era, ma qualcosa che Maze sarebbe potuta diventare. O, forse, era qualcosa che era stata.  
C’era stato un tempo in cui i genitori di Lucifer erano stati tutto ciò che era esistito in quell’Universo. Niente tempo, niente spazio, nulla tranne loro.  
C’erano cose che Lucifer non sapeva. E che desiderava sapere.  
Per questo non sapeva rispondere alle domande di Maze circa le sue origini o quelle degli altri demoni.  
Lui, riguardo quel tempo che ancora non era tempo, di quel luogo che non era luogo, non era riuscito a scoprire niente dai suoi genitori.  
Ma, se c’era qualcuno in grado di scoprirlo, quella era Maze.  
   
 

***

   
   
Maze baciò Linda e, subito dopo, scappò.  
Era spaventata.  
Non voleva avvicinarsi a lei, non così.  
Voleva proteggerla, _doveva_ proteggerla.  
Ma Maze non era riuscita a fermarsi dal mordere, appena, le morbide labbra di Linda.  
Ed era sfuggito un gemito, da quelle stesse labbra. Di sorpresa.  
E Maze era scappata.  
Non poteva permettersi di fare del male a Linda, non a lei.  
Quello che Lucifer aveva fatto per Chloe, morire per lei, tornare dal Mondo dei Morti… Maze lo avrebbe fatto per Linda, ogni giorno, per l’eternità, se fosse stato necessario per salvarla.  
Ed era quello che Maze era determinata a fare.  
Stava scappando, stava andando lontano da Linda ed era come tornare nell’Inferno come vittima e non come carnefice.  
Stare lontana da Linda sarebbe stata una tortura.  
Ma Maze non poteva starle vicina. O le avrebbe fatto male. E questo avrebbe voluto dire essere vittima e carnefice al tempo stesso.  
  
   
Fu con dita tremanti che si portò la mano alla bocca, dove Maze l’aveva baciata.  
Si guardò intorno. Tutto era come sempre, nel suo ufficio. Ordinato, pulito, la luce del tramonto che filtrava dalla finestra alla sua destra. Si appoggiò alla scrivania dietro di lei. Anche le sue gambe tremavano.  
Tutto era come era sempre stato e Maze se ne era andata tanto in fretta che Linda avrebbe creduto di averlo sognato, quel dolce bacio, se non fosse stato per quel bruciore sulle labbra, così vivo e così reale.  
E, poi, tutto, dentro di lei, era cambiato.  
Ma perché era scappata?  
Era forse proibito, da qualche legge cosmica, che un demone baciasse un essere umano? Probabilmente sì, pensò Linda, ma non le importava, a dire il vero.  
Ed era dovuto alla natura di Maze se Linda provava quello che provava, nel suo addome? Un fuoco bruciate, sì, implacabile, inestinguibile. Se l’Inferno era effettivamente così come gli uomini spesso lo descrivono, fiamme e urla, certo ad alimentarlo doveva essere il fuoco degli amanti, Linda ne era sicura, perché non poteva essere concepito nulla che fosse più distruttivo.  
   
 

***

   
  
Fu suo fratello ad accompagnarla all’altare, il giorno del suo matrimonio. Henry, non George.  
George, il primogenito, era morto, molti anni prima.  
Era stata Linda a ucciderlo.  
Il suo futuro marito nemmeno lo sapeva, che stava per sposare un’assassina.  
Era un famoso chirurgo di Los Angeles. Ricco, così come sarebbe piaciuto a sua nonna se fosse stata lì a vederla. Ed era anche bello e intelligente. Riusciva a tenere testa a Linda e questo l’aveva conquistata.  
Ma non c’era altro. E Linda aveva accettato di sposarlo perché, all’epoca, non credeva fosse necessario altro. Nemmeno sapeva che l’amore era altro, rispetto a quello.  
Andavano d’accordo, avevano le stesse visioni politiche e progetti di vita compatibili. Di cosa mai ci sarebbe stato bisogno?  
Linda non ne aveva idea.  
Tuttavia, quel matrimonio ebbe vita breve.  
Un anno e otto giorni, per la precisione.  
Litigarono.  
Litigavano spesso.  
Lui la rimproverava di essersi lasciata andare, di non essere più avvenente come prima del matrimonio. Era ridicolo, a parere di Linda.  
E non aveva mai notato quanto suo marito fosse egocentrico. Si trattava sempre di lui e di quello che lui provava e pensava e faceva. Mai di Linda. Linda non poteva parlargli di nulla che lui, subito, spostava il discorso su di sé. “E io, allora? Cosa dovrei dire?”, “Tu pensi questo di me?!”, “Una volta mi successe una cosa molto simile”.  
Nauseante.  
E lei, quella sera, glielo aveva detto.  
Gli aveva detto tutto quanto, gli aveva detto quanto fosse megalomane, quando misogino fosse il suo comportamento, quanto fosse insopportabile e irritante come essere umano.  
Lui le aveva tirato uno schiaffo.  
La guancia in fiamme, Linda aveva visto i propri occhiali cadere a terra per la violenza del colpo. Per fortuna, le lenti non si ruppero.  
Linda era furiosa. Spinse suo marito con una forza che non credeva di avere.  
Una, due volte, fino a che l’uomo, sorpreso, non si trovò spalle al muro.  
Fece per colpirlo, Linda, così come lui aveva colpito lei.  
«Stupida puttana!»  
E le sue mani si coprirono di sangue, all’improvviso.  
Il sangue di Tom Hyman. Il sangue di suo fratello George.  
Era morto, suo fratello, tra le sue braccia, nel retro di un’ambulanza.  
Tom Hyman, con la sua banda, lo aveva ridotto in fin di vita sotto gli occhi di Linda.  
Una vendetta, per quei pugni che Linda aveva sferrato ad Hyman e per i quali Linda non era stata punita. Quell’incidente era stato messo a tacere da Hyman stesso. Non avrebbe mai, mai lasciato che si sapesse che, a rompergli il naso, era stata una ragazza. No.  
Aveva dato la colpa al fratello di Linda, Gorge.  
E George aveva pagato le conseguenze delle azioni di Linda.  
Non lei, lei era rimasta impunita.  
Diplomata, laureata, un impiego dopo pochi mesi, il matrimonio. Una vita perfetta.  
Ma George era morto.  
E Linda lo aveva ucciso.  
   
 

***

   
   
Tutto quello che seppe dire a Maze, dopo decenni di tortura, era che sua madre si chiamava Lilith. Antiche leggende, mitologia dimenticata dagli uomini, questa era la risposta della madre di Lucifer alle insistenti domande di Maze circa la propria origine.  
«Avevi molte sorelle, un tempo» le aveva detto.  
Maze non le ricordava. Maze non ricordava Lilith, né le sue sorelle.  
La madre di Lucifer non le disse altro.  
Sosteneva di non sapere altro, che suo marito teneva per sé molta più conoscenza di quanta Maze sarebbe mai stata in grado di concepire.  
«Va’ sulla Terra!» le aveva urlato la dea. «Indaga! Forse scoprirai qualcosa!»  
Maze aveva riso.  
Ridicolo.  
Era ridicolo pensare che un demone potesse abbandonare l’Inferno e vivere tra uomini e donne mortali.  
   
 

***

   
   
Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono.  
Maze sapeva, anche senza voltarsi, che si trattava di Linda.  
La donna si schiarì la voce, ma Maze continuò a darle le spalle osservando Los Angeles dal balcone dell’appartamento di Lucifer.  
«Maze?»  
«Dovresti andartene».  
«Probabilmente sì» disse Linda e fece un passo avanti.  
«E allora perché sei qui?»  
«Non voglio andarmene. Perché sei scappata?»  
«Linda, non so che cosa tu-»  
«Maze» la fermò la psicoterapeuta, un altro passo verso Maze. «Perché _tu_ sei scappata?»  
Maze si voltò a guardarla, un sopracciglio alzato in segno di scherno. Scosse la testa. «Non dovrebbe essere il tuo lavoro? Dare un senso ai comportamenti altrui?»  
«No, non è esattamente questo il mio lavoro, Maze. E non è questo il punto».  
Maze si strinse nelle spalle.  
Linda fece un ultimo passo verso di lei. Pochi centimetri tra loro e Maze avrebbe potuto baciarla. Di nuovo.  
«Sai, la mia prima ipotesi» iniziò Linda, guardando negli occhi di Maze, «prendeva in considerazione la tua natura demoniaca e la mia, umana. Ho pensato che fosse proibito, da Dio, dall’Universo, dalle leggi infernali, non lo so, da qualche forza superiore. Ma non è così, non è vero? Non c’è nulla che possa impedirlo».  
Maze incrociò le braccia al petto, sfiorando la camicia di Linda, un brivido lungo la schiena, e distolse lo sguardo dalla donna.  
«Lo prenderò come una conferma» commentò Linda. «Questo ci porta alla seconda ipotesi. Hai paura».  
«Non ho paura».  
«Le persone scappano quando hanno paura».  
«Non sono una persona. Sono un demone».  
Linda fece una smorfia. «Tutto risiede nella definizione che vuoi dare di _persona_. E di umanità. Sei molto più umana di molti uomini che ho conosciuto, Maze».  
«Se qualsiasi altro avesse osato darmi dell’essere _umano_ , non sarebbe più sulla Terra per poterlo ripetere una seconda volta» rispose Maze, tagliante.  
«Hai paura di farmi del male».  
«Demone» disse Maze, indicando sé stessa. «Essere umano» aggiunse, indicando Linda. «Potrei spezzarti anche solo respirando troppo forte».  
«Perciò ho ragione. Ti importa di me».  
«Linda-»  
«È stato diverso. Diverso da qualsiasi altra cosa che avessi mai provato prima di quel bacio. È perché vieni dall’Inferno? Tutte le persone che baci si sentono così? Bruciano? Perché l’Inferno brucia e tu sei una creatura dell’Inferno?»  
Maze rimase in silenzio, gli occhi fissi in quelli di Linda. «Non sono una creatura dell’Inferno. Sono una creatura della notte».  
«Maze-»  
«La notte è oscura, la notte è buio. E tu brilli, Linda. Guarda questa città» disse Maze, voltandosi di nuovo verso Los Angeles e spalancando le braccia. «Milioni di luci. Eppure nessuna brilla quanto brilli di tu. Non posso rischiare di spegnerti».  
Linda afferrò il polso di Maze con delicatezza, chiedendole di voltarsi. Maze l’assecondò.  
«Vattene» bisbigliò.  
Linda sorrise, scosse la testa. «Sono le luci più brillanti a produrre le ombre più oscure, lo sai?».2  
   
 

***

   
   
Da poco divorziata, Linda aveva deciso di dedicare ogni stilla di energia della sua anima al suo lavoro. Aveva aperto uno studio tutto suo.  
Le era costato e avrebbe continuato a costarle diversi sacrifici per qualche anno, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena.  
Una nuova vita, ecco cosa stava costruendo, Linda.  
E forse, un giorno, sarebbe riuscita a lavare tutto quel sangue dalle sue mani.  
   
 

***

   
   
Maze avrebbe voluto uccidere Lucifer. Non che non fosse possibile uccidere il Diavolo in persona, ma, in ogni caso, Maze non era sicura delle conseguenze che avrebbe avuto su di lei, sull’Inferno stesso e su quella Terra che ora era costretta ad abitare.  
Lucifer aveva voluto traferirsi a Los Angeles.  
E Maze aveva pensato che non si trattasse di altro se non dell’ennesimo capriccio e che quel progetto avrebbe avuto durata effimera.  
Ma ormai erano sulla Terra da mesi e lei iniziava a perdere la pazienza.  
Voleva ritornare a casa, nell’Inferno, a torturare la madre di Lucifer e dare ordini a destra e a manca agli altri demoni.  
«Casa? Ma noi siamo a casa, Maze» le rispondeva Lucifer.  
E Maze desiderava solo cavargli gli occhi dalle orbite.  
   
 

_***_

   
   
«Maze?»  
« _Mmh_?» rispose il demone, che stava accarezzando distrattamente la schiena di Linda.  
«Le leggende degli uomini… sono vere?»  
Maze sbadigliò.  
Lei e Linda… Loro… Loro erano qualcosa. Esattamente cosa, Maze non lo sapeva.  
Passavano tanto tempo insieme, soprattutto di notte. Dormiva quasi sempre a casa di Linda. Non dormivano mai, a dire il vero.  
Parlavano molto. Nessuno aveva mai ascoltato Maze, non come Linda l’ascoltava.  
A Linda importava, a Linda importava davvero di Maze.  
Per questo, qualche sera prima, Maze le aveva detto delle sue origini incerte, oscure, del nome di sua madre. «Non sono alla ricerca di una famiglia o altro» le aveva detto. «Solo… vorrei sapere».  
Linda le aveva accarezzato i capelli, le aveva dato un bacio a fior di labbra. «Sei sulla Terra, ora, come ti aveva consigliato la madre di Lucifer. Troveremo una risposta, vedrai».  
«Alcune» rispose cautamente Maze. «Alcune leggende sono vere».  
«Lilith, _notte_. Ebbe molte figlie. Una di loro si chiamava Mazikeen. Si parla di lei nella mitologia del Medio-Oriente. Viene citata anche nella Bibbia».  
Maze smise di accarezzare la schiena di Linda. Rimase in silenzio.  
«Maze?»  
«Sei sicura?»  
«Sì».  
   
 

***

   
   
«Sei ancora in tempo per cambiare idea» le disse Maze, sistemandosi lo zaino sulle spalle.  
«Non cambierò idea» rispose Linda, sorridendole.  
«Hai una casa, a Los Angeles. Non puoi lasciare tutto e-»  
«Non sto lasciando tutto» la corresse Linda, controllando l’ora. Mancavano pochi minuti all’apertura del loro _gate_ per il volo diretto a Gerusalemme.  
«Il tuo lavoro, la tua casa-»  
«Maze. Sono nel posto giusto. In questo momento, con te, sono nel posto giusto. Voglio farlo. Voglio partire con te, voglio girare il mondo alla ricerca delle tue radici. Non mi importa del mio lavoro, non mi importa di Los Angeles. Non fanno più per me».  
Maze sospirò.  
«Sei più testarda di me».  
«Lo so».  
Maze fece un verso, a metà strada tra uno sbuffo e un grugnito.  
Linda la guardò perplessa, prima di scoppiare a ridere.  
E Maze capì, in quel momento, che Lucifer aveva ragione.  
Con Linda, Maze era a _casa._  
   
  
  
   
  
 

**Author's Note:**

> NdA  
> Alcuni riferimenti:  
> 1 Il titolo è ispirato a un verso di "City of Angels", Thirty seconds to Mars, che ha ispirato tutta la fanfiction.  
> 2 "Church of marvel: a novel", Leslie Perry: “For I’ve found that here in this city, the lights burn even brighter, but they cast the darkest shadows I know”, che ho tradotto all’inizio della fanfiction e che poi viene rimaneggiata nelle parole di Linda.
> 
> Inoltre, per quanto riguarda Maze e le sue origini non ho inventato nulla e basterà una veloce ricerca per scoprire qualcosa di più.  
> Una curiosità sul nome di Linda Martin: sembra che Linda derivi da una lingua germanica e possa valere sia “scudo” che “delicato, gentile”, mentre il cognome, Martin, sembra derivare dal latino, con riferimento a Marte, dio della guerra. Entrambi dettagli che ho trovato interessanti.
> 
> Un grazie a Isa per aver fatto da cavia come sempre <3  
> E anche alle ragazze della piccola chat di Twitter per il supporto e il conforto durante le puntate (e l'attesa) di Lucifer <3
> 
> Grazie per aver letto!  
> T.


End file.
